


Yuri on Ice drabble

by musicmuscat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Closeted Character, Literally and figuratively closeted character, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmuscat/pseuds/musicmuscat
Summary: Random short drabbles of yoi's characters





	Yuri on Ice drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri/Yurio - Caught

“Where the hell did Yuuri put that documents?!” Victor grumbles as he rummaged through Yuuri’s baggage. The Japanese man had asked him to send the details of his outfit to the staff before going out with his friends. Victor who was tired from last night party, overslept and now is late by hours than the actual time he was supposed to send in the documents. 

“Yuuri is going to kill me.” He says under his breathe before heading in the closet in case he drop it there.  
As he was searching for the documents, a loud bang came from the door. “Shit!” Victor hissed, if Yuuri find out that he didn’t send the documents on time, he’ll get an earful.

He quickly sit in the bottom section of the closet to hide before closing the closet’s door. 

For about a minute, the door didn’t open and Victor started to think that maybe it isn’t Yuuri after all. Probably some punk messing around. Victor thinks to himself.

He was about to go out before the sound of key jingling is heard and the door is open. Victor held his breathe in attempt to stay quiet. 

“Victor?” Yuuri says to a seemingly empty room. He almost sounded like he hesitating. 

“That old man is not here.” Came another voice. Yuri Plisetsky, Victor realized. What is he doing here?

“He probably with Chris and the other now. I asked him to send outfit detail to the staff and the other will be there too.” A wet smacking noise was heard. Almost like someone is kissing. Wait. KISSING?!

Victor opened a slit of the closet door to take a look and his eyes widen at the sight of the two Yuri kissing and stumbling onto the bed with Yuri sitting on Yuuri’s lap.

“So I guess we’re alone for now?” The younger of the two asked shyly when they finally broke the kiss. Victor would have never imagine the ice tiger of Russia to ever be shy about anything. 

While Yuri seems shy, Yuuri looked at Yuri with a passion and desire in his eyes that usually only happen when he is on ice. 

Victor can’t help but thinks that this is Yuuri’s true form of eros.

“For the whole day, kitten.” The Japanese man said with alluring tone. Even though it is not directed towards him, Victor can’t help but shivers. Clearly it’s doing the same for Yuri who lets out a whine at the nickname. 

Yuuri smirks at the whine and places kisses on Yuri’s jaw while taking off his jacket. 

Victor begin to panic. He knows what about to happen and as much as he would like to watch, not that he would ever admit that, he wasn’t about to disrespect their privacy so he did the only things he could think off.

“Oh hey look what time it is!” Victor says loudly while barging out from the closet. “Don’t mind me, I was just sleeping in there and I just woke up so I definitely didn’t see anything. Gotta go, bye!” Victor mumbles in one breathe and ran out of the room without making any eyes contact with them.

“Fuck.” Yuri uttered in fear and began shaking. “No... No, no, no! He know I’m gay and he’s going to tell everyone. Fuck!” Yuri is at the edge of a panic attack and the black haired man noticed this.

“Yuuri, calm down and take a deep breathe. In and out, in and out, that’s it, you’re doing great.” Yuri said.

Following Yuuri’s voice, the younger started to calm himself down and breathe normally.

For a few minutes, they stay in silence before Yuri broke it. “Yuri... They can’t know I’m gay.” He muttered.

“I know baby, I’ll talk to him about it.” Yuuri kissed the blonde’s forehead and wrapped him in blanket. Tired from the stress, it didn’t take long for Yuri to fall asleep.

After making sure that Yuri is comfortable and won’t be waking up soon, Yuuri grabbed his phone and dialled a number

“Victor, we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad im sorry


End file.
